


Home

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [40]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith waits for Shiro to come home.





	Home

Keith sat on his couch, a bag of chips in his hand, slowly eating them as he watched a random movie that was being shown on the tv. It was a romantic comedy of sort, and it had been nominated for rewards for the most fascinating color use, but right now. Keith couldn’t see it If was true or not. Everything he saw was just multiple shades of gray, like every other human did when their soulmate was more than a hundred feet away. Only when they were close, did they have the luxury to see the world in color.

 

And right now, Shiro wasn’t there, but on his way home from work. He would see when the man arrived home, when his field of vision literally changed in front of him.

 

The man took another mouthful of chips, and tried to kill some time by watching the movie. And he did, for a while.

 

After about twenty minutes, the grays started to change, the colors becoming fuller and fuller for every second, showing every step closer Shiro came. Then, he heard the familiar click of the door being unlocked, and the tall man walked inside.

 

“I’m home.”

 

Keith got up from the couch, enjoying the bright colors as he walked up to his lover, and placed a kiss on his lips. Being so close, not even inches apart, made him see the world to its full potential, and he shared this special bond with Shiro, the two saw the beauty of it while together. They were truly meant for each other.

 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
